VPBE
__TOC__ Last updated on September 17th. Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * * * The following ward skins have been added to the store for 640 a pop. These are permanent: * * * PVP.net * There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. * The champion trading system has been overhauled. Locking both players out has supposedly been fixed, and the number of error messages has been substantially increased to inform you of what went wrong. Trades will now also be reflected in the friend's list (previously it showed the first champion you selected). General * There is now a circle around your champion that indicates its hitbox. Only your own hitbox is visible to you (i.e. you cannot see other champions' hitbox nor can other summoners see yours). *Champion tooltips have been updated across the board. For example: **The following now state minions and monsters: and ** now states "First and Second Cast:" as the same effect, rather than listing each separately. ** now states that his base movement speed is increased by 100%, rather than "moving really fast". *The Game Options interface has been overhauled. * added to the Co-Op Roster. *Caster minions have a new particle on their basic attacks. *Siege minions now spawn behind melee minions/in front of caster minions, rather than at the back. *The and have been visually upgraded. *Towers now show the true-sight eye above their weapon. *Towers now have items that explain the tower's functionality: ** Penetrating Bullets ***+30% armor penetration *** Tower attacks cannot be dodged. *** Towers gain 25% damage each time they strike a champion. This stacks up to 3 times. At 3 stacks, towers gain access to Heated Up. *** Consecutive attacks against the same champion deal 25% additional damage. This stacks up to 2 times. ** Warden's Eye ***+1000 Vision Radius *** Can see invisible units. ** Reinforced Armor ***60 armor and 100 magic resist *** Gains 150 armor and 150 magic resist when no enemy minions are nearby. The following skins have received new artwork: * * Balance Changes Champions ; ; * *Damage lowered to 150 / 275 / 400 from 200 / 345 / 450. *Range increased. *Mana cost reduced to 0 from 120 / 160 / 200 (possibly a bug). *Cooldown reduced to 0 from 130 / 120 / 110 (definitely a bug). ; *Complete visual upgrade across all skins. *Base health regeneration lowered to 7 from 7.45. *''Garen is receiving a minor kit rework that is unlikely to accompany his visual upgrade. Some changes did appear on the PBE this cycle, but they were bugged and seemed out of place without the complete set.'' ; * **Damage is now dealt every 0.25 seconds delayed from every 0.2 seconds. **Damage per blade is now 40 / 57.5 / 75 up from 40 / 50 / 60 . **Now deals 400 / 575 / 750 over 2.5 seconds up from 400 / 500 / 600 over 2 seconds. **Cooldown reduced to 60 / 52.5 / 45 from 60 / 55 / 50. ; * Base mana regen increased to 7 from 6. *Mana regen per level increased to .7 from .6. * **If the target is a champion, the trajectory can adjust by a moderate amount in up to one direction during the wind-up - i.e. Lucian will turn slightly to keep his target in the line of fire. **Width of the shot slightly reduced. **Bonus AD ratio lowered to 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 % from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 %. * **Damage increased to 50 / 55 / 60 from 40 / 50 / 60. **AD ratio reduced to 20 % from 25 %. PBE= The Culling's damage at level 18 without runes and masteries: * 6 x = * 5 x + = * 4 x + 2 x = * 3 x + 3 x = (optimum AD build) * 2 x + 4 x = * + 5 x = * + 4 x + = * + 4 x + (8 stacks) ** With low health bonus = ** Without low health bonus = * 6 x is redundant as you already had 2.5 attack speed. * , , , , + = (my ideal build) * 5 x + = (highest damage) |-| Live= The Culling's damage at level 18 without runes and masteries: * 6 x = * 5 x + = * 4 x + 2 x = (highest damage) * 3 x + 3 x = * 2 x + 4 x = * + 5 x = * + 4 x + = * + 4 x + (8 stacks) ** With low health bonus = ** Without low health bonus = * 6 x is redundant as you already had 2.5 attack speed. * , , , , + = (my ideal build) * 5 x + = (optimum AP build) ; *Please see the PBE tab on Olaf's page (little link at the top). ; *Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. *Base health increased to 400 from 360. *Base armor increased to 15 from 11. * **Movement speed changed to 80 at all ranks from 60 / 70 / 80. ; :Shyvana is receiving a minor kit rework. Some changes did appear on the PBE this cycle, but they were bugged and seemed out of place without the complete set. ; * **Now grants 10 gold for killing, up from 0. **''Before someone asks, detonating it doesn't count as killing it.'' ; * **Cooldown increased to 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 from 18 / 16.5 / 15 / 13.5 / 12. **Landing Death Sentence now reduces its cooldown by 3 seconds. ; *Ghouls are now worth 5 gold. *''It's likely this was suppose to be bundled with Yorick's rework, where he has persistent ghoul companions - like Elise. I find it unlikely that this will ship on its own.'' Items ; *Lucky Shadow now grants 5 gold per 10 seconds, up from 4. ; *Lucky Shadow now grants 5 gold per 10 seconds, up from 4. ; *Recipe cost increased by 100g. *AD reduced to 15 from 20. *Rage's bonus movement speed is halved on ranged champions. ; *Total cost increased by 100g due to Phage change. *AD reduced to 20 from 30. *Rage's bonus movement speed is halved on ranged champions. ; *Now grants 20-40 AD from 20-42. *Now grants 20-40% AS from 20-42%. ; *No longer ranged only. *Recipe cost increased to 720g from 420g (total cost increased to 2600g). Teasers For more teasers, please see: Future Content. * features a number of teasers. **The artwork showcases and , as well as an unknown silhouette believed to be . **The recall animation features the silhouettes of and , as well as a bird-like silhouette that could be the previously teased , or even an upcoming champion. References Category:Blog posts